DJ Spoony
'Johnathan Joseph '(born June 25, 1970) professionally known as '''DJ Spoony '''is a British garage DJ and former BBC Radio 1 presenter. Early Life Spoony was born in London Borough of Hackney, London to British West Indian parents. Early Career His career started on London Underground (a leading pirate radio station in the mid-nineties). He then joined Kiss 100, with the other members of the "Dreem Team" Mikee B and Timmi Magic. The Dreem Team, via a groundbreaking show on Galaxy, brought UK garage to Radio 1 in January 2000. They went on to win a prestigious Sony award in their first year. He went on to host the Weekend Breakfast show on Radio 1 between October 2003 and September 2006. Listeners could join the Early Doors Club, play Judge Fudge, and became a Local Legend. Another long-runing feature was Mills & Spoon (a nameplay of the Mills & Boon books), in which Scott Mills read out love stories every Sunday. On July 31, 2006 the BBC announced that Spoony was to leave Radio 1 after six years with the station to concentrate on Five Live work. His early breakfast slow was replaced by Fearne Cotton and Reggie Yates. Spoony presented his final Radio 1 show on September 17, 2006. He hosted '606' on Radio 5 Live as well as 'Spoony meets...". A series of shows in which he interviewed various personalities from British football, including with Sir Alex Ferguson, Jose Mourinho and David Beckham. Spoony was resident DJ at the UK's top Garage and R'n'B club night 'Twice as Nice' for 7 years, mixing and compiling 3 gold selling compilation albums for the brand. He has had residencies in Ibiza and Ayai Napa for over 10 years as well as making annual visits to many other Mediterranean islands. Television Work In 2006 Spoony took part in the fourth series of Strictly Come Dancing partnering Ola Jordan. They were eliminated in the third week of the competition. He also appeared on The Weakest Link and A Question of Sport, and was winning contestant on the celebrity version of the popular and long running quiz Mastermind, choosing "The Life and Times of Ray Charles" as his specialist subject. He is currently a host for Premier League TV 'Fanzone". He has a weekly show on Ministry of Sound radio called 'House of Groove', every Wednesday evening. Other Media He has hosted many 'Red Carpet' movie premieres in London, interviewing the cast of films such as SpiderMan, Bad Boys 2, Hancock, Rambo and Men in Black 3. His love of sport has earned him roles working alongside the organising committee for the Olympic Games 2012 in football (soccer) and basketball. In June 2008 he was one of the celebrities who took part in a Six pack in six weeks challenge for the magazine's Men's Health. Spoony has played DJ sets at rugby league events such as the Magic Weekend and Super League Grand Final. For the 2015 Super League Grand Final at Old Trafford (the home of Manchester United), self-confessed Liverpool FC fan Spoony played their famous anthem You'll Never Walk Alone as part of his set. Personal Life He has two daughters, Jazmine and Olivia. Spoony enjoys playing golf and is a big fan of sport in general. He supports Liverpool F.C.. He has played several times in the Gary Player Invitational charity golf series to raise funds for children around the world, and won the competition in 2009. Spoony is also good friends with golfer Ian Poulter and DJ'd at his wedding at Woburn Sculpture Gallery in 2007. He has combined his love of golf and enjoyment supporting worthwhile causes by organising an annual golf tournament at Stoke Park Club in Stoke Poges, Buckinghamshire, for The Golf Roots Foundation. This event has been running since 2002 and is always shown on Sky Sports. In 2009 Spoony became the first patron of the Jude Brady Foundation, the foundation was set up by a friend to help raise awareness of still birth in the UK after his son was still born in June 2006. Spoony has worked tirelessly since becoming a patron and helped organise a charity golf day and gala ball for the Foundation in 2010. Spoony decided on his nickname because of his favourite British Rail locomotive, the Class 47 or "Spoon". His nephew and godson, TYRESE, was on the fourth series of BBC's Junior Bake Off. Tyrese was the only boy finalist. Category:Series 4 Category:11th Place Category:Radio Presenters